Trick: Special Road
by KaoriTamashiro
Summary: Agito wasn't always in Kogarasumaru. What about before? Follow him in his story of school, AT's, and his place in a house that could never be home. See what a best friend people wouldn't have seen coming ends up doing to show him, maybe the world doesn't consist of pain.
1. Chapter 1

My alarm clock wouldn't shut the fuck up. I was going to bust it, but I was too tired this right now.

"Who's damn idea was this again"? Lind asked as he walked by my room.

"Kaito's", Akira said as he walked the opposite way and down the stairs.

"Fuck" I muttered as I headed for the bathroom.

It was locked.

"What the fuck Lind? Get your ass out of there"! I snapped.

"Fuck off" he yelled back.

He was gonna piss me off even more. I went back in my room and threw my clothes on. I threw a pair of sneaker in my back pack and grabbed my AT's. As I headed down the stairs I saw Akito sleeping on the couch. Akira was in the kitchen. _Damn the house is a mess_, I noted as I walked in there.

"Akira get Akito up, I'm leaving" I told him.

"Hell to the no, I am so out of dodge if he gets pissed off that I woke him", he responded.

"You're such a pussy", I told him.

"Fuck you" he responded not missing a beat.

I put on my AT's and left the house.

Senritsu

I got off the bus and walked towards the school. I heard a grating noise from the direction of the fences. When I looked over I saw a boy grinding on the school fence. I was puzzled. It looked like he was using skates. I could see a skateboard, but rollerskates? Was that even possible?

"Senritsu hurry up, your gonna be late", my friend scolded me.

As I hurried up I wondered if I was gonna see him later on.

Agito

Why the fuck was I stuck in a class with no one I knew? I mean it would have been nice if I had Akito or Akira in my class, that way I knew at least someone.

"Fuck" I muttered.

No instead Lind and Akira were in the same class, and Akito and I were in seperate classes.

"Are you Agito" the teacher asked me.

"Yeah" I responded, not looking forward to this at all.

"Go sit by Senritsu, she can show you around" he instructed.

"Senritsu please raise your hand" he told someone.

A girl with long brown hair raised her hand. I noticed she had long legs stretched out under her desk. Her eyes were a shocking violet. Like the kind that seemed to glow. I think I had saw her earlier when I was riding on the fence. I sat down beside her with a sigh. I was irritated. This girl looked like the ones who would cry if they dropped their books. She leaned forward on an elbow like she was deep in thought. Something about her prickled at the back of my mind, but nothing came forward.

Senritsu

The boy came into class. It was the same one that was grinding on the fence. He gave the entire class a bored look like we were wasting his time, and brething all of his air. It was kinda irritating. Of course the teacher asked him to sit beside me. I was kinda puzzled on whether that was a good or bad thing. He sat down beside me with a sigh like it was the worst thing in the world. I glanced at him like I was uninterested, but in fact I was very interested. He had an eyepatch over his right eye. He had blue hair as well that tended to fall over the eyepatch. I leaned forward on my desk running him over in my mind. He had peaked my interest.

By the end of the period we had some time before the next teacher came in. I turned to the boy who had focused on the window and whatever was outside.

"So what's your name"? I asked him.

He didn't even bother to look at me.

"Leave me the fuck alone" he snapped.

I scowled. What the hell was his problem?

Turning back to face forward in my seat I muttered "asshole".

Agito

Well she wasn't a crier. I saw that much from the corner of my eye. In fact she looked pretty pissed off. I couldn't help but smirk because she looked like she was gonna smack someone. She was too nice for me to get along with.

Senritsu

By the end of the day I didn't even care anymore. So who cares if he had an ego the size of Texas? I certainly didn't. I had more important things to worry about like my new job, not an interesting boy with gorgeous blue hair that went to his shoulders. In fact my new job was as a housekeeper. I loved cleaning other people's houses, just not so much my own.

It stated that I needed to come through the week and gave the address. It sounded easy enough. I bet it was doctors that were married and weren't home often. I felt a thrill. Maybe they would pay well since they had so much money and all. I almost skipped as I walked there.


	2. Chapter 2

Agito

By the time I got home I was in a bad mood. I wanted to go to bed. I wasn't used to getting up before ten. Lind obviously had the same idea, because he was lying on the couch. I wouldn't care but I wanted to watch T.V.

"Lind, get your ass up, I want to watch T.V.", I told him.

He muttered something into the pillow and turned his back to me. Annoyed I grabbed his ankles and threw him on the floor. He hit the floor, back first, with a heavy thump. I snickered and sat on the couch.

"Bastard" he snarled and threw me on the ground.

He got up and had just sat on the couch when I tackled him. He head hit the floor this time with a heavy thwack. At least he wasn't hollow. But the stupid bastard was pissing me off. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back. Pain spiraled down my neck. I bit his hand, hard. He hissed, and that made me smirk. I bit down harder until he released his grip on me. He flipped me off from on top of him, and before he could do anything Akira was there.

"Knock your shit off. "Your giving me a headache dammit". He scolded us.

He shoved me in the direction of the stairs the told Lind to go get some ice for his hand. He muttered something but headed to the kitchen anyways.

Senritsu

The house was big. It looked like a six bedroom house. It was pretty though. I found myself admiring it. But irritation was starting to annoy me. I knocked on the door again. The impact hurt my knuckles. The door opened, and a boy stood there. Okay so maybe the doctors had a son. That's cool with me I mean, he was pretty cute. He had amberish eyes and dirty blonde hair. His eyes had what looked like a feline pupil to them.

"Hi I'm supposed to be the new housekeeper I guess" I said trailing off, hoping he knew what I was talking about.

"What"? he said giving me a puzzled look.

I blew out an irritated thought.

"I was hired here to come twice a week okay"? I told him like he was stupid.

"So is this the right address or not"? I handed him the paper.

"Yeah, I guess Kaito hired you, figures though, come on in" he said handing back the paper and moving out of the doorway.

I stepped in the house, relieved the hard part was over. Then a boy came out of the kitchen. He looked just like the asshole from my class. But his blue hair was spiked up, and looked jagged. He also had no eyepatch. He grinned at me.

"Is this your girlfriend Akira"? He said throwing "Akira" an amused look.

"What?! "Hell no, she's our supposed new housekeeper". He said like he didn't believe it.

These boys were starting to piss me off.

"Yes I'm the housekeeper okay? "And no I'm not dressing in a maid uniform" I cut the spiky hair boy off.

"So do you have a list of things for me to do cause I don't live here, and I don't know where things are or go". I looked at both of them expectantly.

Akira shrugged.

"Lind show her where we stuck half of our stuff. "We just moved in after all", he instructed.

Ha, great. They just moved in. Wonderful. Now I had to get instructions from dumbass number 2 here. He gave Akira a bland look.

"Do I look like even I know where our shit goes"? He asked Akira.

And they cussed. I wasn't against cussing but knowing these guys for five minutes, my impression was they cussed alot.

"Akito, help out our new housekeeper" Lind shouted down a hallway.

A boy appeared only he looked exactly like dumbass number 1! His eyepatch was over his left eye though. Huh go figure. He appeared to look more soft though.

"Hi I'm Akito" he said happily with a smile and a handshake.

Thank fucking God. SOMEONE with a brain. I was losing brain cells around these other two rapidly.

"I'm Senritsu, I assume you know what you're doing, right"? I said sweetly.

The other two scoffed like they were offended.

"She hasn't even met Agito yet" Akira muttered.

That had my wheels spinning. Who was this Agito? I hoped he was nothing like dumbass number 1 for sure. I hoped he had a brain.

"Agito get your ass down here and meet our new housekeeper" Lind shouted up the stairs.

I shifted. This was getting awkward fast.

"Fuck off, I don't give a shit. "Leave me the fuck alone" This Agito person snapped back.

That voice and same line sounded so familiar.

"Aw come on she's pretty" Lind tempted.

I blushed. Getting hit on by the guys and I hadn't even started my job.

"Fuck, I don't care leave me the hell alone" he grouched.

I turned to Akito.

"Can I just start my job please"? I begged him.

"Yeah follow me" he told me smiling apologetically.

The next few hours were picking up and cleaning. Leave it to the guys to make the biggest effing mess. It was getting dark and I had to go home soon. I was getting around when a boy came in the kitchen. Only it was the boy. As in dumbass number 1. I paused in the middle of tying my shoe to stare.

"Akito we're leavong soon okay"? He told Akito.

"Your going out early tonight" Akito commented.

"I'm tired and wanna get it over with" he said brushing it off.

"That's unusual" Akito said looking over at him.

He shrugged and turned. Now I had stared then finished tying my shoe. I put down my leg as he turned.

"What the fuck" he muttered obviously so happy to see me.

Yep it was him. Dumbass number 1 got promoted to have an actual name, Agito.


	3. Chapter 3

Agito

What the hell was this bitch doing here? Fuck, as if my day could get any worse. It was a damn good thing I was leaving.

"Why the fuck is she here anyway"? I asked Akito, purposely ignoring her.

"She's our new housekeeper" Akito said excitedly.

"Fuck" I groaned actually looking at her.

She was pissed. Very pissed.

"I'm sitting right here you know" she said angrily.

"Agito, be nice, she's new here" Akito chided me.

I had a headache.

"Whatever I'm leaving" I said turning.

"I'm leaving too," she said, "goodbye, Akito".

Before either of us could leave the kitchen, Akito said,"Agito will you take her home please"?

"WHAT"! We both shouted.

He held up a finger. "One, its dark outside, two she has to walk home all by herself, three if she gets hurt, I couldn't forgive myself", he said tearfully.

Something tugged at me. I hated when he pulled this shit.

"I guess" the girl sighed.

When the hell did it become her to decide!? I had to take her home! But Akito...

"Fuck"! I muttered.

As we left Akito yelled out to us "you guys be careful"!

Senritsu

The outside was a nice night. It was dark though. Akito did have a point. But did I look that weak?!

"Come on my house is this way" I told Agito as I started to walk, not looking at him.

I heard a click and then he rolled up beside me. In those skates.

Confused I asked "Are those skates or what"?

He gave me a look like I was a dumbass.

"They're AT's dumbass" he said like I was stupid.

"And those are"...? I asked.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Have Akito tell you, I don't have patience for dumbasses" he told me off.

I'd had enough. I stopped dead in my tracks. He drifted a bit then noticed I stopped.

"Come on" he snapped.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone"! I blew up on him.

"Your so fucking annoying"! "I asked a question for God's sake, dammit. "Don't even think about yelling at me anymore! "Call me one more fucking name and I swear to God I will kill you were you stand"!

He looked a bit surprised. Then he gave me a lazy grin.

"Come on, like you could hurt me" he said.

"Leave me alone dammit" I snapped at him, and ran off.

Running my eyes stung. Fuck him. Why did I want to cry? I heard the sound of his AT's. I veered off the sidewalk and cut through a yard.

"Fuck" I heard him mutter.

Agito

So the bitch wanted to go home by herself. Fine, less work for me. Akito would be upset though.

High pitched giggling woke me up again. I was starting to get pissed. These damn girls wouldn't stop their fucking giggling, and I was about to shut them up myself. Yelling filled the hallway right before the classroom door slammed open. It was the girl. She stalked in looking flustered. She yanked her chair out and sat in it with a thump. Uninterested I fell back asleep.

Senritsu

Damn boys. Idiots thought they could get away with flipping my skirt. Think again. I was just worried they would tell. If so... I pushed back all of the dark thoughts that came with the worry. The teacher came in and started class. Afterwards we had gym, I really hated gym. Simply because my teacher was such an asshole. We had combined classes with Class B. That meant Akira and Lind where in our gym class.

Unfortunately I was still on bad terms with Agito. I recalled our argument last night and my face heat up with embarassment. _I cannot believe I said that!_ I thought.

"Oi, Sen-chan, what are you blushing about"? My friend, Akina, asked me.

"Eh!? Nandemonai"! I said waving her off.

"Usotseki" said my other friend, Kagami, as she walked in.

"Urusai, Kagami"! I told her.

"Sen-chan has a crush" Akina giggled.

"I do not"! I exclaimed.

"Speaking of crushes have you seen the new transfer students? I think their names are Akira and Lind"? Kagami said.

I froze.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, you are not to like them at all, do you understand? Not. At. All." I commanded.

They looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you know them"? Kagami asked.

"Yes, and they are beyond stupid" I pointed out.

"Oh, soka so where did you meet them"? Akina asked.

"I clean their house, its my new job" I told them.

"EHHH!" they both exclaimed!

"What"? I asked confused.

"Do you wear a maid outfit"? Kagami asked.

"Have you seen their rooms"? Akina asked.

"What are they like"?

"Do you clean their clothes too"?

"Have they made a move on you"?!

"What! Oh my gosh! Have they like raped you"!

"Oh no! And then you still go"!

"They must pay you alot huh"?

"Urusai"! I yelled.

They stopped in mid-chat.

"Yes, I clean their house, and no they aren't doing sick stuff your dirty minds have come up with"! I exclaimed.

They exhaled together.

"You honestly thought that"! I exclaimed.

Before they could answer, our gym teacher began yelling into the room for us to leave. Muttering threats under my breath, I headed out. Honestly, five minutes into the game, I wished I'd stayed home.

Lind and Agito were already getting into it. I don't even remember what started their fight. Akira was ignoring them, for good reason too, considering how much attention they were drawing. We were split into teams and thankfully, Agito and Lind were on seperate teams.

It was, Akira and Agito, with Lind and I. I was totally planning on ignoring him, but then he came over to me.

"Hey" he said.

I looked at him expectantly. He grinned.

"I knew it was you! At first I wasn't sure, but I didn't even know we went to the same school" he said.

Pissed because he blew my cover I said, "Of course you didn't know, you're too busy with Agito".

"Its not my fault he's an asshole"! Lind exclaimed.

"It's not my fault you act like you're five", I pointed out.

"Lind, for God's sake, leave her alone for five minutes" Akira called out from across the schoolyard.

We started our game. It was hell. When Agito and Lind weren't fighting, they would kick the ball out to the fence, or they would take out their anger on the other teammates. By the end of the period, people were scared to death of them. I was torn between laughing at the classes, or yelling at them.

"God dammit Lind, shut the fuck up"! Agito yelled.

"You lost, get over it" Lind yelled right back.

"We didn't lose, I got your ass out" Agito retorted.

I marched over there and grabbed the back off their shirts.

"Shut up and go to class"! I yelled.

I hauled them over in the direction of the school and they stumbled forward.

"Jeez did you have to throw us" Lind grumbled on his way in.

"Shutup Lind"! I called out to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Air gear

~Well viewers, here's the next chapter! Sorry if you hate it.~

I walked down the street to my job. I suddenly was exhausted. I knocked, but there was no answer. The door was unlocked so I walked in. Yelling came down from the stairway.  
"Dammit Agito, give it back"!  
"Fuck you, I'll give it back when your bitch ass gives mine back".  
"If you don't I'm gonna call Kaito".  
"Touch the fucking phone and I'll throw them out the window".  
I had walked up the stairs and looked in a bedroom to see Agito holding a pair of skates out of the window. Lind had a phone in his hand. Again?! I thought miserably.  
"What are you two doing"?! I asked, bewildered.  
"That bastard over there won't give me my AT's back" Lind complained.  
Again with the AT's I thought negativitely.  
"Agito give them back" I said tiredly.  
"Fuck. "Not until he goes and gets mine wherever he hid them" he retorted.  
I looked at Lind with an eyebrow raised.  
"I don't have them"! He protested.  
"You're such a fucking liar! "If you don't get them on the count of three I'm dropping them" Agito threatened.  
Did I mention it was a two-story house?  
"Lind go get them! "Agito get them away from the window" I told them but was ignored.  
"One-  
"I don't know where they fucking are"!  
"Two-  
Lind gave up and ran for Agito. As Lind slammed into Agito, Agito dropped the AT's out the window. I gasped in horror for Agito. His shoulder hit the corner of the wall with a crack.  
"Dammit" Lind yelled and ran out of the room.  
Agito was sitting on the ground cussing, and holding his shoulder. I rushed over, and dropped to my knees.  
"Are you okay"? I asked concerned.  
Just then Akira came in.  
"Hey Agito here's your AT's I found them in the Akito's room. "I think Akito was tuning them".  
I sat there stunned. No fucking way I thought. Lind tore up the stairs and dove for Agito, cussing him out all the while.  
"Bastard I'm gonna kill you! "I fucking said I didn't have them! "You better hope mine aren't broken or I'm digging your grave tonight"! Lind screamed at him.  
They rolled around on the ground throwing punches until Akira, and I broke up the fight. I really don't know what would happen to this family, if that's what you want to call it, if it weren't for Akira.

The next day was no better. We didn't have gym today, thank God, but we did, unfortunately have a joined class again. In fact I'm pretty sure there was a joined class every day, just on different subjects. I wanted to go home. This time it was Arts and Crafts.  
It started out fine. We had easels and we were to paint each other. Why Agito and Lind partnered up, I do not know, it was a disaster waiting to happen. They began painting. Then Lind flicked his brush up splattering paint on Agito.  
I didn't even have the chance to figure out if it was an accident before Agito took red paint and dumped it all over Lind. I buried my face in my hands.  
"Don't you know them?" A girl next to me asked.  
"No" I said flatly.  
I turned back to the full on war over there.  
"Here eat this!" Lind shouted before tossing a bucket of water onto Agito.  
It drenched his entire front.  
"Fucker! Here use this to cover your ugly ass face!" Agito yelled chucking a bottle of yellow paint at him.  
Lind ducked and the paint full on hit a girl in the face. They didn't even pay attention, even when she burst into tears. Lind threw a bottle and this time Agito dodged it. That resulted in it hitting the floor and splattering all over three girls' skirts.  
A boy stood up and threw a glue bottle. It simply escalated from there. Next thing you know, the teachers come in. At that moment, I had chosen to chew out Lind and Agito.  
"Goddammit stop it right now!" I yelled grabbing them.  
I was pissed. They had gotten me covered in paint. This goddamn purple stain was not going to come out. Bastards.  
"You guys have ruined my uniform! Chill out before I kill you both and no one will know the difference between your blood and the paint!" I snapped.  
"You three, to the office, now" the teacher stated as soon as she walked in.  
"But I-" I tried to protest.  
"No buts! This is a disaster! Go now!" the teacher interuppted.  
I grabbed Lind and Agito's arms. I dragged them down the hallway.  
"Dammit, now you got me into trouble!" I sighed.  
"You chose to interfere, you don't have to" Lind pointed out.  
"Yes I do! They now know you know me, so it reflects on me. Was it too hard to paint each other?" I snapped.  
"He drew me as a goddamn monster!" Lind protested.  
"Agito, really?"  
"He drew me as if I was mutilated and dead" Agito said.  
"I'm going to mutilate you two!"  
"I'd like to see that" Lind snickered.  
I let go of Agito's arm and grabbed Lind's with both hands. I then proceeded to throw him over my shoulder. He hit the tile floors with a thump.  
"Oof!" he grunted.  
"What now little boy?" I smirked.  
"I can see up your skirt" he replied.  
"PERVERT!" I screamed.  
I stomped on his face with my foot.  
Days like that, I learned, were normal. They tore the house and each other apart and always left their house when it began to get dark. Finally I asked Akito where they always went.  
"Oh Kaito has them enforce the AT laws on others".  
"What"? I was seriously confused.  
And so for the rest of my time there, Akito showed me a new world. One that had been right in front of me. I don't think I was ever the same.

On the next chapter!

Quit being an asshole! You don't need to know dammit!

After all the Fang King is about as bad as you can get

######

Air Treks were the best invention, since, well ever!

~For the next chapter I'd like ten review please^^~


	5. Chapter 5

~Thank you so much for reading^^~

Agito

We were back late. Very late. In fact I had to go home, change and go to school. I was gonna be so fucking tired. At school nothing was different besides the normal dose of dumbass. If anything that girl, Senritsu, was quieter. Yet something that comes to close to making me regret it, was that I didn't see it sooner.

That evening I fell asleep. Until the sweeper turned on. I turned to see her, the girl, sweeping the floor. Irritated I went up to my room. It was too soon when Akira woke me up. We rode to the squad meeting place and got our orders. Right before we left I got that thrill. The feeling of excitement right before something great happens.

Halfway into the night, we were busting a meeting. At first I was fine, then I saw a flash of brown. Some person twisting in the air. It was a girl, by the long brown hair. Something tugged at my mind. I decided to go after her.

It was a beginner, but they were fast. I was gaining on them. I felt a smile grow on my face. The anticipation was killing me. Then she twisted and slid down a building. I turned but stopped short. She was gone. My smile grew.

Senritsu

I was exhausted. My legs ached. I listened to music as I walked to Agito's house. The wind blew, pulling my hair up. And for a second I was pulled back into that twist in the air. I sighed deeply. As I got to Agito's house I simply walked in. My music was still playing so maybe that's why I didn't hear Agito behind me until I pulled out my earbuds.

"Where were you last night"?

I jumped violently.

"Oh my God! "Agito jeez you scared the crap out of me"!

I put a hand over my thumping heart.

"Jeez" I sighed.

"Well" he snapped impatiently.

"Why do you care"?

"Answer the goddamn question"!

"Quit being an asshole! "You don't need to know, God"! I exclaimed.

"So you were out last night then" he said.

I couldn't read him, and it freaked me out.

"No I was sleeping, if you saw anyone it wasn't me"

"Who said I saw someone"? he said looking at me with a cutting look.

Damn

, I cussed mentally. If he knew it was me I was screwed. I mean he pretty much hunted AT riders, I could be taken to jail. I shrugged.

"Just a guess" I said trying to push it over.

His look said he didn't believe me.

"What?" I said irritated.

He just walked off.

I had a very bad gut feeling.

It wasn't too long before I heard a huge crash upstairs. I sighed deeply wishing that they could get along for at least five minutes before starting up another fight. As I walked up the stairs I heard shouting.

"Get out of my fucking room"! Agito yelled.

"Why the fuck did you mess with my AT's dammit"! Lind yelled right back.

"I didn't touch them, now get the fuck off me" Agito yelled back.

I looked in the room to see Agito pinned underneath Lind.

"Liar"! Lind accused.

He started to spit in Agito's face. Agito thrshed around underneath him.

"Fuck! That's so fucking gross! Get your nasty spit away from me!" Agito screamed at Lind.

I sighed.

"Lind goddammit get off Agito, and Agito shut up and stop acting like such a drama queen! Jesus, you guys are ridiculous!" I yelled at them.

I went over to Lind and hauled him off Agito. He clung to Agito.

"No fucking way am I getting off, Agito better give me back my AT's first" he protested.

Jeez they act like such kids

I thought. I groaned.

"Akira help me please!" I called out the doorway.

A few moments later I heard the sound of footsteps, then Akira came in.

"Jesus Lind, not again" Akira said.

"Fuck you, tell the bastard to give me my AT's back" Lind spit at him.

Agito, meanwhile, had been yelling at Lind to quit hugging him. Then all of the sudden Lind howled in pain. Agito had bit his shoulder.

"Quit fucking biting me you bastard!" Lind screamed at Agito.

I facepalmed myself, because they acted like three year olds. Akira groaned exasperated. I went over and wrapped my arms around Agito, and Akira grabbed Lind.

"Agito, let go" I grunted at him since he wouldn't let go.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear since his mouth was occupied on Lind. Then Akito popped in the room.

"Guys you have to leave soon" he reminded us.

Lind ripped himself free of Akira and tackled Agito all over again, knocking me down underneath Agito in the process.

"Lind knock it off dammit you're gonna crush me!" I wheezed.

He actually was crushing my chest. I threw myself sideways, toppling Agito and Lind on their side. Akira pounced and dragged Lind from the room. I took deep breaths since Lind almost suffocated me.

"Agito, why do you always have to take his stuff, honestly?" I asked.

"I didn't fucking take it" he yelled.

"Okay, calm down, God" I said.

"You're so moody" I grumbled.

I sat up, and looked at him. He noticed.

"Fuck, what"? he grumbled at me.

"Why are you so grouchy"?

"Will you leave me the fuck alone"? Was his answer.

I got up and left the room.

Agito

It was definately her. Not that this mattered but I would know her long hair anywhere. It was a dead giveaway. But I had been hearing word on the street about some anoymous girl who had the potential to be a King. I couldn't believe that some girl actually could be a King. Well that's if she could climb her way to the top. The Tropheum Tower was high, and many demons awaited fresh blood to spill, him included. After all the Fang King was the about as bad as you can get.

~Short chapter, yes I know. I uploaded another so soon for a friend of mine as a bribe xD~

~If I get at least one review the next will be uploaded^^~


	6. Chapter 6

~I got my next review^^ Thank you guys!~

Senritsu  
I eased the door shut as quietly as possible. I wouldn't be out too late tonight. I had a test tomorrow, and the evening of cleaning had exhausted me. I sat down and strapped on my AT's. I had gotten them a year before but never used them. I thought they were stupid, and no idea what they were for. They were really pretty. The were a glossy black with violet slashes on them. I stood up and was shot into the air.  
I loved these. Air Treks were the best invention since, well ever! I was always practicing in the air, and trying to get myself to go faster, and faster. I had already memorized the manual book for these things. I wanted to know everything about them. I also wanted to go high. Very high. I would push myself to the tops of buildings or try to climb up there. Of course it didn't take long until I got tired. Then I simply cruised along to wherever I was going that night.  
Tonight it was a battle. I normally observed battles every night then would try to perform the moves. I was gearing up for my own battles. I had seen a King before. They were scary, yet amazing at the same time. I had sworn I would go high. I wouldn't lose. I would crush them all if I had to. I would push my body until I could go no farther. I had to do this.  
I was doing good, hiding in the shadows. I watched the battle play out, and noting every move, every trick. Then lights flashed everywhere. Someone tipped the cops. I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to go home so soon. I stood up and right before I headed out I heard a laugh. I looked down, and saw Agito, Akira, and Lind. I felt like someone dumped ice on me.  
They were so experienced. Way past me. If they caught me... Fear began to grab me. I jumped up and began going as fast as I could. I got pretty far. Then I heard the grating sound of AT's. They mocked me. Every slide on the concrete was a laugh, that said they were getting closer. Goddammit, why me? I pushed my panic down. I had prepared for this. I took a deep breath, then forced more pressure down on my AT's. They shot forward and almost made me fall backwards. I crouched down to keep balance and speed.  
I slid between two houses, and landed on a fence. I shot forward on the very top of the fence. They landed somewhere behind me and I realized that I wasn't going to get away. This was at least a B Class rider. They must ride the Flame Road considering their speed I thought grimly. Then I saw my chance. A bunch of StormRiders were up ahead. I sent a silent prayer to the heavens. I sped that way hoping my pursuer would take the bait. They did.  
I went right through their group and as I shot off the fence. I landed on a building and jumped off almost immediately. I flipped through the air, determined to get away. I finally slowed when I thought I was far enough away. The wind cooled my overheated body. I was sweating after my mad dash by now. And for a split second, I was so high I felt like I could touch the stars. The wind blew again, and I heard a whisper. A whisper of the wind's song.  
And right then, I knew my road, I knew my stormrider team as well. I wanted to cry with happiness. I felt like I was floating. Then I realized, I was floating, on a road in the sky. I laughed in joy. I landed on a building. Of course I just couldn't seem to get that high anymore. Giving up, I headed to my house.

Agito  
Akira had a girlfriend. I could see Lind, the player he was, but Akira? Maybe they were just friends right now, but I saw that look she gave him. Why the hell was he being so fucking sentimental to her? Anger churned in my gut. But worse was that tiny smudge of the fear that he might betray me. But this was Akira, he wouldn't do that, I told myself.  
Past that, I saw that girl again. I would have to find out what team she was on. I hadn't got much information last night. I had chased her but she went right past a group of StormRiders. She was pretty smart. She knew I would go after them, and bring in more, than some wild goose chase after her.  
But I was starting to get irritated. I wasn't entirely sure if she was Senritsu or not, because Senritsu showed no signs of exhaustion. Any beginner would be tired with as much exertion the mystery girl put into her road.  
Beyond that, she was candidate for many roads. I had narrowed it down to about two or three. She was either Rising or Sonia road. Possibly the Ring, but not many Tuners could ride AT's. Then she could also be Flame or Fang.  
What the hell are you worrying so much about? Just some bitch. But, this bitch is a threat. Damn, why the hell am I getting so pissed off? Just drop it. Bring her in, do your job, and keep your mouth shut. Follow that, and you can remain at the top, as the Fang King.

Senritsu  
"Lind!" I yelled.  
"What now?"  
"How could you do that!?"  
"Do what?"  
"Break your girlfriends heart!"  
"Oh, her? I'm dating someone else now".  
"What the heck?! Are you just bouncing around or something!?"  
"You could say that..."  
"Lind!"  
"There are billions of girls in the world, just because I broke one of their hearts is meaningless. I can always get a new girl. And then another, and another. So one really doesn't matter to me" he stated simply.  
The room filled with the sound of a slap.  
"You know what? I've never hit someone before. But you... How could you do such a thing! You disgust me! Don't ever talk to me again!"  
I left the room. Akira stopped me in the hallway later.  
"Hey, Senritsu, don't take it personally. I know, I know.", he continued when I opened my mouth.  
"Lind is just like that. There's nothing we can do. Just try to minimize the damage. It sucks I know, but he doesn't know any better. Try to bear with his dumb ass" Akira said.  
"Yeah." I said sadly.  
That night was bad. This time Akira's ATs were gone. And Lind had gone out on a date with his new 'girlfriend', and wasn't answering his cellphone. Agito had locked himself in his room.  
"Agito", I called knocking on the door, "I need to come in".  
"Fuck, go away, I want to sleep".  
"I'll be quiet, I promise" I promised.  
"No".  
"I'm going to bug you until you open the door".  
"Fuck!"  
I heard him muttering other threats and insults as he came across the room to the door. The sound of the door unlocking let me in.  
"Thank you" I said.  
"You said you wouldn't talk" Agito complained.  
I stayed silent. Agito flopped on his bed and turned away from me.  
"Why is Lind like that?" I finally asked.  
"Fuck! Why are you so fucking noisy!? Shutup!"  
"Please, just tell me" I begged.  
"How the fuck should I know? He's a bastard who girls fall for and get their hearts broken, their fault" Agito said shortly.  
I sighed.  
"I just feel so bad, and he doesn't even care".  
"News Flash, he never will".  
"Will you do something? I know he'd change if you did" I pleaded.  
"Fuck. No and no"  
"Agito, come on".  
"I said-"  
A slam sounded downstairs.  
"Fuck, what now?" Agito muttered dragging himself off the bed.  
We both went down the stairs. I looked down to see and adult with long silverish hair, smoking a cigarette lounging on the couch.  
"Fuck!" Agito cussed.  
I looked at him, confused.  
"Bastard's probably drunk too" Agito muttered.  
"Agito who is that?"  
"You don't even know your own employer?" he said snidely.  
"Just tell me, don't be an asshole".  
"Its Kaito, my older brother, you might want to stay upstairs".  
"No I should meet him and thank him after all" I said about to step down the rest of the stairs.  
"No. Senritsu stay upstairs". He went on down the stairs without waiting for a reply.  
I stood there, shocked.  
Did he...did he just call me by my first name?  
It was the very first time. Any other time is was always something snide.  
"Agito where the fuck is Lind?" the adult, Kaito, asked.  
"He's not here".  
"Where's Akito?"  
"He stayed after school to help out with whatever he said."  
"And Akira?"  
"What the fuck do I look like? Their fucking keeper? I don't fucking know".  
Kaito was up and had Agito by the hair in a flash. I gasped quietly. I hadn't expected this at all.  
"Don't you use that tone with me. What have I told you about cussing? Do you want me to rip your tongue out?" Kaito asked in Agito's ear.  
From the dead serious way he said it, I didn't put it past him.  
"Bastard" Agito hissed.  
I facepalmed.  
Agito, you just have to instigate the problem don't you?  
Kaito threw Agito on the ground. He slammed the end of his boot into Agito's side. I flinched, but didn't say one thing.  
"You just don't learn do you? No matter how much I try to show my pet the right and wrong, you keep disobeying me", Kaito said as he dug his heel into Agito's side.  
His pet!? That's his brother! How can he do such a thing!?  
I couldn't see Agito's face from here, his hair covered it. My heart ached for him. Kaito reached down and yanked his head up by his hair.  
"Why can't you listen, pet? After everything I do for you. You should be grateful to your older brother."  
Kaito slammed Agito's head against a wall. There was a sickening thump. I covered my mouth with my hand, just so I wouldn't cry out.  
"What do you say pet?"  
Agito mumbled something against the wall.  
"What?" Kaito asked.  
"I said I'm fucking sorry!"  
"Doesn't seem to have much gratitude, and I even let you ride your AT's".  
"No you keep me on a leash, and expect me to go round up whoever pissed you off" Agito snapped.  
"Well it seems you just don't appreciate anything I do huh? In that case I think the cage has missed you" Kaito said.  
Cage!? I thought horrified. Who would stick their own brother in a cage, and abuse them like this!?  
"Fuck, leave me the hell alone! Your just drunk! Go to fucking bed! Leave me the fuck alone!" Agito yelled.  
I found it strange that Agito only semi-yelled and didn't fight back. Agito started shit all of the time, yet now... Kaito dragged him into another room, regardless.  
"Now my pet, when you are much more grateful for all I do for you, I'll let you out" Kaito said.  
A few seconds later, he passed through the living room. There was the sound of the door opening and shutting. A loud engine started up outside, then faded away. I sprinted down the stairs. But I couldn't find Agito.  
"Agito!? Agito!?" I yelled panicked.  
"Fuck, you really are annoying you know that?" a muffled voice came through the closet door in the hallway.  
I opened the door, half afraid of what I would find there. It was just Agito though, in an actually cage.  
"Oh my God he actually caged you!?" I exclaimed.  
"Fuck, no I'm in a box". Agito replied blandly.  
I noticed a bruise forming on the side of his face.  
"Agito" I said concerned.  
"Are you gonna let me the fuck out of here or keep staring at me like a fucking zoo animal?" he snapped at me.  
"Y-yeah, where's the key?" I asked.  
"Do I look like I fucking know?"  
"Well its not like I know! I don't know many people that would cage their little brother!" I exclaimed, more of an accusation.  
"Fuck, its not like that" he said.  
"What is it then!? Please tell me, and while your at it how about explaining that bruise and why you're in a fucking cage for God's sake!" I yelled.  
"Fuck! Don't be so goddamn nosy!"  
"Agito this is serious! I don't want you to get seriously hurt" I pleaded.  
He snorted.  
"I'm the fucking Fang King, I'm pretty sure this is nothing, I've been cut up a few times in my life princess" he said smartly.  
"Don't call me that! Don't be an asshole! Shockingly enough Agito, I care okay!?" I yelled, flustered.  
There was an awkward silence after that.  
What the hell did I just say!?  
"Fuck it, I'll stay in here, since you won't go find the fucking key" he grumbled.  
"I don't know where to look!" I said throwing my hands in the air.  
"Check the cabinet, in a bowl" he instructed.  
It wasn't there.  
"Check the drawers in the coffee table".  
Not there either.  
"Fuck, check in the bathroom cabinet".  
Nothing.  
"Fuck! Go in Akira's room and check in the top drawer of his dresser. In the back under all of his shit it should be there then".  
Agito's version of his 'shit' was Akira's boxers. I sighed, I really didn't want to have to mess with their underwear more than possible. I found a key and came back. I unlocked it, letting Agito out. He stretched, but I saw the slightest wince. Apparently the goddamn kick to the side hurt more than he said. It upset me. It really did. Shockingly enough, I thought of Agito as a friend. That kind of irritated me. What happened to dumbass 1?

~Wow, Kaito is so mean. oh well, sucks for Agito, but I still love him^^~

~One review is all I ask please!~


	7. Chapter 7

~AAAhhh! So sorry I haven't updated in fo rever.~

~Forgive me please, I lost my internet so the chapters may be more spaced out.~

~Regardless! The show must go on! We must continue to irritate Agito! And so, you r next chapter!~

* * *

I had a battle tonight. Yeah I was a one person team, but I had confidence. I me t at their territory. I liked this area, and would definately like to practice h ere. Of course when I landed they were a lready there.

"Hey where's the rest of the team"? one of them called out.  
"I'm the only one" I answered.  
They laughed.  
"Don't waste our time, that's pointless and against the rules" a guy responded.  
"Actually, five is normal for a team, bu t there's no rule against having less" I pointed out.  
They mumbled among themselves. One voice said over the others, "Come on, one gir l, it shouldn't be that hard".  
I couldn't help but smirk. We lined up t o race around a fence. I took a deep bre ath. The coin hit the ground with a clan g.

Trying to hide my exhaustion was exhaust ing. I couldn't slip up or this was all over. My freedom was all over. I refused to let that happen. Half of the money I was pulling in from cleaning was going towards my team and AT parts. I was gett ing so far now that failure simply wasn' t an option anymore. I was going to skip going out tonight. I was just too tired . I found it hard to concentrate on clea ning. Half of the conversations I normal ly had were fewer.  
"Hey, can you make me a snack"? Lind ask ed.  
I gave him a look.  
"What do I look like, a maid"?  
"Uh you are our maid" he pointed out.  
Irritated, I said "how old are you again "?  
"Uuh something like fourteen I think" he answered.  
"Wow, I thought being fourteen would mak e someone at least capable of tying his shoes let alone getting a snack" I retor ted.  
"Shutup that is not the reason why I hav e velcro on my AT's dammit"! He proteste d.  
"Oh definitely" I said shaking my head w ith an earnest expression.  
Pissed off, he walked away. So things we re not going well. In fact even Agito wa sn't trying to pick a fight. Here's how these conversations went:  
"Agito, your room is a disaster. Either you pick it up or I will".  
"Fuck. "Whatever, I'll do it later" he b rushed it off.  
"That's what you said last time, and its still not done! "Jesus, just move I'll do it myself" I snapped.  
"Fuck no! "I'll do it now" he said exasp erated.  
"Thank you" I said snapped sourly, and w alked away.  
Yeah, I wasn't sleeping enough. Maintain ing good grades and social life equaled no sleep. Then later, just because my li fe sucks, Lind ran into the living room with Agito chasing him. He had stole Agi to's drink. Well in doing that, he achie ved tripping over the rug and dumping it all over me. I gasped because it was fr eezing.  
"LIND!" I screamed.  
He was rolling in laughter. Agito was ev en grinning.  
"I, am, soo, sorry" he said between laug hs.  
"What am I supposed to do now" I demande d, teeth gritted, getting really flushed .  
"You'll have to borrow Agito's clothes s ince you wear similar sizes" Akito said.   
"Fuck no! She can walk around wet" Agito said.  
"How about I dump a bucket of ice water on you" I threatened pissed off and cold .  
In the end I ended up getting a pair of Agito's clothes. When I went ot go get c hanged, I locked the door, just in case. Then someone pounded on the door. I rol led my eyes and continued to get changed . I was bare from waist up when the door knob clicked and opened. Akira walked in right before he saw me.  
"AIEEEEEEEE GET THE HELL OUT!" I screame d before slamming the door shut with my foot.  
I was blushing furiously. I am so going to kill him I vowed. I got dressed and w alked downstairs. Akira couldn't even lo ok at me.  
"I am so, so, so, so sorry-" he started.   
I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me sta rtled.  
"Wha, Senr-"  
He didn't get to finish since I turned a nd flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the coffee table, then crashed onto the floor.  
"That's what you get for peeking you per vert!" I yelled at him.  
He had curled up and was groaning.  
"God, that hurt Senritsu" he moaned.  
"Good" I said meaningfully, and walked a way.  
As I passed Lind, I heard him whisper to Akito "She's scary".  
As I walked home that night, I decided t hat I was definately not going out tonig ht.  
"Tadaima" I called out as I walked in my house.  
I went straight upstairs to my room. I t hrew my bag down, too lazy to do my home work. I flopped on my bed with a sigh. T ired, I curled up and fell asleep.

Agito  
I hadn't seen the brown haired girl sinc e our last chase. That's a good thing I snapped at myself. Yet I always missed a good fight. Any chance to carve my road on someone always thrilled me. Girl or boy they were my walking monuments when I was finished. This girl would probably give a decent fight, until I stopped pl aying around.  
I heard a noise around the corner from w here I was. I crept around quietly to lo ok. It was Akira. And some girl. That sl iver of fear of betrayal squirmed around with the possibility.

Senritsu  
Damn, damn, damn. I fell asleep, and did nt do my homework. I had rushed around a ll morning and almost missed the bus. No w I was writing answers as fast as I cou ld. It was hard to concentrate. Then I s aw Akina.  
"Akina, did you do the homework!? I tota lly forgot" I asked her.  
She sighed and handed me her book.  
"Arigato"! I said happily.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"I bet they're all wrong" she said.  
"I don't care" I said, then got to the b ack page.  
It was blank.  
"You didn't do the back page"? I pointed out.  
"Ehh! Oh no! I have to get this done, go men Sen-chan" she grabbed her book and w ent to her seat.  
What am I going to do now! I thought exa sperated.  
Then I saw Agito.  
Its worth a shot I thought optimisticall y.  
"Agito-kun, can I borrow your homework" I asked politely.  
He turned his attention from the window to me.  
"What"? he asked.  
"Can I please borrow your homework"? I a sked pleadingly.  
"What the hell for"?  
I rolled my eyes losing patience.  
"To use the answers obviously, I forgot to do my homework" I said irritated.  
"Tough shit" he said turning back to the window.  
He really pissed me off.  
"If you don't let me borrow it I'll tell the entire class", I said, hoping this would work.  
"Tell what"?  
"Oh, you know, that" I said loud enough for others to hear.  
Conversations died down, as they began t o listen in. Agito narrowed his eyes as he caught onto what I was doing.  
"Fuck you" he said as he handed me his b ook.  
"Sorry, I don't take offers", I said swe etly.  
"No, people pay you for it" he shot back .  
"At least I don't get the payment sent b ack", I snapped.  
"Your so fucking annoying" he grumbled.  
I grinned.  
"Thanks Agi-kun" I said happily.  
"Never call me that again" he said grave ly.  
"What Agi-kun?"  
"That!"  
"What?"  
"Fuck! Call me that one more time!" he t hreatened  
"Ah-gi-kun" I taunted.  
Before he could explode, the teacher wal ked in.  
"Shit!" I cussed.  
"Book, now" Agito said.  
"No" I said scribbling answers down quic kly.  
"Class, sit down" the teacher said.  
I sat down, still writing.  
"Pass your homeowork up".  
I was kind of surprised. Agito's answers seemed all correct. I wondered what his grades were. I found it hard to believe that he was failing, he was pretty smar t. It reminded me of the other night.  
"Agito, the hot water went out!" Lind co mplained as he walked in.  
"Yeah, I ran out to wash dishes", I had no idea why we were complaining to him t hough.  
"Fuck, so?"  
"What do we do?" Lind asked.  
"Do I look like I care?"  
"No, but you know what to do though don' t you?" I asked hopefully.  
"You guys are so fucking annoying" he gr umbled.  
Akira grinned from across the table. Tho se two were playing cards, and Agito kep t beating Akira.  
"You know they won't stop until you fix it" he pointed out.  
"You know how to fix it?" I asked.  
"Your fucking complaining to me, then yo u ask if I know how to fix it. Yes I kno w how to fix it dumbshit" he snapped laz ily.  
"Shut up" I told him.  
His insults didn't faze me anymore.  
"Dude, I need a shower! My girlfriend an d I are going out!"  
"Boo, fucking who. I'm not your dude eit her jackass"  
"Oh, is it Kairi?"  
"Who's Kairi?"  
I gave him an incredulous look.  
"She's your girlfriend dumbass!"  
"No, my girlfriend is Aiko, Kairi is lik e four girlfriends away" Lind said dismi ssively.  
I didn't bother hiding my shock.  
"Dude, she's going to kick your ass" Aki ra laughed.  
"Are you going to fix it or not?" I aske d Agito, ignoring Lind for the time bein g.  
"Fuck" he groaned.  
He went over to the closet and opened th e door. He disappeared for a few minutes . I heard muttering, as I took over Agit o's position in the game of cards. We go t through one round before he came out.  
"Fuck you guys" he said as he saw us pla ying cards.  
"Did you fix it?!" Lind asked.  
"Yes dipshit I fixed it"  
Lind hugged Agito.  
"Thanks Lil' bro' I new I could count on you" he said.  
I facepalmed with a sigh.  
-Two minutes later-  
"Agito give me the knife!" I yelled tryi ng to pry it out of his hand.  
"No! I'm gonna fucking kill him this tim e! I swear I'll gouge his eyes out!"  
Akito skipped in, a girl following.  
"Lind, your girlfriends here!"  
The girl looked at the scene, eyes wide.   
Well we had Akira trying to pull Agito o ff Lind, me trying to get the knife out of his hand, and Lind stuck underneath t his mess. I felt bad for her.  
"L-lind?" she asked.  
"Hey darling" he said normally.  
"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Agito screamed thr ashing around.  
He was like a shark. God, he was crazy.  
The girl had jumped when Agito screamed. The look of horror on her face was kill ing me. I couldn't stop laughing. I loos ened up on his arm. Agito lashed out at Lind. He managed to cut his arm.  
"Stop cutting people!" I yelled at him.  
"Don't tell me what the fuck to do!"  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
"Let me go!"  
"No! Your trying to kill him!"  
"No one gives a fuck!"  
"If the cops find him dead in your house we all get in trouble!"  
"Who the fuck cares!"  
"I do!"  
"Too fucking bad!"  
"Calm down!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Senritsu, you should just bite him" Aki to said.  
Three seconds passed.  
"What!?"  
"He'll calm down" Akito said, totally ca lm.  
"O-okay"  
I looked at Agito. He was still thrashin g around.  
"I was just expressing my thanks!" Lind said.  
"Shut the fuck up fucker! I'm going to k ill you!"  
I don't think anger management could fix this. Ever.  
Still, I couldn't risk being the suspect of a murder so I bit his arm. Hard. Imm ediately, Agito stopped thrashing around . I released his arm. It was bleeding no w. I gasped.  
"I didn't mean to bite you that hard! I' m so sorry!"  
He dropped the knife. Akira released him . Agito blinked sleepily. Blood trickled down his arm and dripped on the wood fl oor.  
"Agito?" I asked.  
He turned and went upstairs. Akira exhal ed.  
"Dodged a bullet there huh?" he grinned.   
I kept staring after Agito.

* * *

~Ah, I just love Air Gear;)~


	8. Chapter 8

~So I have internet again!:)~

~I've been reading so many other people's stories and man are they good:)~

~Love to all of you!~

Disclaimer:If I owned Air Gear, Agito would accompany me to school. That'd be bad wouldn't it, good thing I don't own it:)

* * *

Senritsu

I was excited. I decided I going out tonight. Maybe I'd find some more members. I put my homework away and looked at Agito. He was still sleeping. He had been sleeping alot. I envied him. He could sleep and slack off but I sure as hell never could.  
"Jerk" I muttered.  
As if he heard me he lifted his head up. He blinked a few times then shifted, and fell back asleep. Honestly, it was kinda freaky. No wonder they call him a shark, I thought glumly.

Later on, we had to partner up for drawing in art. I went over to my other two friends and we formed a group of three. Before I could even start the teacher was over there.  
"Oh Senritsu, can you do your teacher a HUGE favor?" the teacher begged.  
"What?" I asked cautiously.  
"Agito needs a partner-"  
"No." I cut her off.  
"What?"  
"I don't want to be his partner," not to mention I just bit the guy last night!  
"Please. He needs a partner. I'll give you an two extra points on your grade!"  
I weighed my options. That extra credit was seriously tempting.  
"Fine, but can I have three extra points?"  
"Done!" the teacher said happily.  
I sighed and walked over to the table Agito sat at. He was looking out the open window, drawing pad untouched in front of him. Even when I sat down he didn't look over. I opened my drawing pad and began drawing his face. Honestly, it gave me an excuse to look at his face. Not to mention the wind blowing in was nice. Finally he looked over.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Drawing you?"  
"No, why the hell are you at this table?"  
"Drawing" I said slowly like he was stupid.  
Agito glared at me. He was pretty mellow. I wondered if he got extra sleep or something. The bell dinged for lunch. Agito hadn't done anything, but I finished. I turned in my work and went to lunch. Ten minutes in, everyone got quiet as and arguement broke out.  
"You know what you piece of shit, you can fucking die!" I heard someone yell before everyone gasped.  
I looked over. Agito had dumped curry sauce all over Lind's head. I beat my head against the table.  
Why!? Why!? Why!?  
Five seconds later, a food fight had erupted. I was walking to the teacher's lounge. I opened the door. The teachers looked up.  
"Sensei, there's a food fight" I said.  
-Two minutes later-  
"He started it!" Lind complained.  
"I'm sorry teacher. I really didn't mean to disturb anyone" Akito said innocently.  
Yes. Akito.  
Agito had Akito switch for him so no one got suspended. The teacher was totally hooked.  
"Just don't do it again" he scolded and let them go.  
They were probably wondering how someone like Akito could possible start something violent like a food fight. I sighed.

That night at the Wanijima's house, was pretty busy.  
"Lind where the fuck did you stick my AT's dammit"! Agito yelled up the stairs.  
"I don't remember" he said coming down the stairs.  
Oh God Lind. Why? Really, why? I thought rubbing my temples.  
"What the hell! You fucking take them and now you've lost them! You just do this shit just to piss me off don't you!" Agito yelled.  
Lind grinned.  
"Of course, I mean you pretty much being the youngest, I have to tease you" He said happily.  
Oh my fucking God, I thought knowing he was going to get it.  
"Aw your funny" Agito said.  
Then he roundhouse kicked Lind's head. Lind's neck snapped to the side, and then he dropped like a brick.  
"Jesus Agito! I seriously think you might have killed him!" I said horrified.  
Agito simply laughed.  
"Maybe I fixed the little brains he has left in there" he joked.  
"Or you destroyed them!"  
He shrugged.  
"Oh well. Good riddance anyways. Now I have to go find my AT's" he said.  
I facepalmed myself.  
Akito came downstairs.  
"Agito, your AT's are in the kitchen" he informed him.  
Every time! I thought grimly and exasperated.  
"Okay" was all he said.  
I didn't bother hiding my incredolous look at his nonchalance. I sighed deeply.

School the next day was strange. Agito, Akira, Akito, or Lind didn't show up. I grabbed all of their homework to haul to their house. When I got there, it was dead silent.  
"Hello?" I called out.  
"Shut the fuck up!" someone hissed.  
It was Agito.  
"Here's your homework, and why didn't you come to school today?" I said in a lower voice.  
"Kaito had a hangover, and planned to stay home the entire day. It would be bad if we went to school" Agito said shortly.  
He was in a bad mood. Not a good sign.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Lind and Akira were sent to the Police station to work with the stupid G-Force, anything else!?" Agito snapped.  
"What?" I asked concerned.  
"Nothing!" he snapped.  
"Where's Akito?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer.  
"..." he chose to ignore my existence.  
I sighed. Agito had a serious protectiveness towards Akito. No wonder he was in such a bad mood.  
"Why don't you get him out?"  
"Don't you get it dipshit? He is here. That means if we get him out he will get pissed and go on a rampage" Agito said impatiently.  
"What are we going to do!?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing! We can't just do nothing!" I exclaimed.  
"I said shut the hell up!" Agito hissed.  
"Sorry" I said quieter.  
"Jesus fucking Christ! Why are you so noisy!?"  
"I said I was sorry!"  
"You better not fucking wake Kaito. He'll be pissed" Agito warned.  
"I know. I know." I said.  
I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I did the laundry. The entire time I worried about Akito. Not only was that bothering me, I wanted to ease Agito's tension. He really hated Kaito, so why did he stay here? I didn't understand.

* * *

Agito's so cute!.


	9. Chapter 9

~**Jeez, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry guys;). I promise to not be so lazy, cause I have like three other chapters I could update soo, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Air Gear, you would know.**

* * *

_Senritsu_

At school the next day, the four showed up. Akito had a bruise on his head. He played it off laughing about how he fell down the stairs. My heart tore. I noticed Agito was really quiet and snippy all day. The result? We both got a detention. Why? Simple.  
I was the only one Agito didn't threaten half the time. Not to mention I could keep him occupied on stuff other than hurting people. So teachers partnered us up all the time to prevent uneeded injuries. Needless to say, we got in an argument. What was it about? I honestly don't remember.  
When we got out, it was pouring rain outside.  
"Fuck!" Agito groaned.  
"What?"  
"AT's don't run in water dipshit" he said blandly.  
"Yeah, but don't yours?"  
"Not right now, Akito has to tune them."  
"Ah" I said.  
We stood there for a few seconds. I blew out a breath.  
"I have someone picking me up. Do you want to come along and get dropped off later?" I asked.  
"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" he asked.  
"I simply offered" I said tightly.  
He shrugged.  
"Whatever" he said.  
On cue, a black car pulled up.  
"Definately not suspicious" Agito muttered.  
"Shutup" I told him as we got in the car.  
Honestly, with him sometimes...  
"Miss Aoyoama, who is this?" my driver asked.  
My driver was a girl, short brown hair, black sunglasses, bright red lipstick. She had brown eyes, that were visible as she pinned me with a look.  
"This is Agito, he's in my class. Agito this is my driver, Misa" I explained inroducing them.  
Misa gave Agito a bland look like she didn't even want to be bothered with his existence. Agito stared out the window and didn't acknowledge either of our presences. I sighed.  
"Are we going to stop by Trina's for your outfit?" Misa asked flipping the visor down to check her makeup.  
"Yeah" I said tiredly, flopping back in the seat.  
Misa peeled off the sidewalk, driving like a race car driver. I was used to it by now. In fact, I enjoyed the feeling of the car accelerating. I always loved to go fast. It explained my love of AT's.

Agito  
Why the hell was I even here? I could have walked home, yet somehow ended up tagging along for what? Some shopping spree? Fuck that. Fuck this. Fuck me. Fuck. Not to mention that driver that thought she was a fucking race car driver. I mean did she have to take the turns so fast the back two wheels went fish-tailing.  
Senritsu looked totally fine with it. And since when was she the daughter of some rich family? She had a personal driver for fuck's sake! So why was she at our house all of the time!? What was the point of extra cash when you were loaded!? I found it irritating. I wonder if she pitied people lower than her.  
I wanted to laugh. It was sick humor. No wonder everything was so prim and perfect when it came to her. She was lying back on the seat, a pained look on her face. Her eyes were closed. The driver hit the brakes so hard, we both almost flew out the windshield.  
"Fuck" I said.  
"Misa! You could have gave us a warning!" Senritsu complained.  
"We're here" she replied, checking her lipstick in the mirror.  
I opened the door and got out. It was still wet outside. The rain had let up temporarily. Senritsu got out right behind me and went into a store. It was called Trina's, in fancy lettering. It was a dress store. I headed the other direction. Senritsu was out the door, after me, and dragging me back inside before I could say anything.  
"I am not going in a fucking dress store!" I yelled.  
"Shut up!" she hissed, "be quieter".  
"Fuck you" I hissed back.  
"Later" she said waving a hand at me.  
"What the fuck?" I said as I processed what she just said.  
A lady burst out, carrying fabrics, from the side door. She saw us and rushed over.  
"Senritsu! Oh baby how long has it been! I've missed you SO much!" the lady squealed as she crushed Senritsu in a death grip.  
"Yeah, nice to see you too Trina" Senritsu fake laughed.  
"Agito this is Trina. She's an American designer" Senritsu explained turning back to me.  
I stared at her. She gave me a dirty look and turned back to Trina.  
"He doesn't get out much. He's not used to people. Try to ignore his shyness" Senritsu whispered loud enough for me to hear.  
You dirty bitch, I thought mentally.  
Trina nodded, totally believing the lie.  
I am NOT shy, nor am I an inverted person. Fuck her. I was never at the house. Like hell if I never got out much.  
"So I'm assuming you're here for the party, hmm?" Trina asked.  
Senritsu's face got guarded.  
"Yeah. I need clothes" she replied blandly.  
"Perfect! I've been designing stuff just for you! This is why you need to join my photo shoot..." she droned on and on as I tuned her out.  
Senritsu acted like she was paying attention, all while keeping an eye on me. She acted like I was going to set the clothes on fire. I mean, I might, MAYBE, but only if Lind was here. I'd tie him to a shelf or something and set the place on fire to kill him. A Good riddance in my mind. We all rounded the corner to see the driver come out of the dressing room, shirtless, with a black, lacy push-up bra on.  
"Trina, why is this material so itchy?" she asked nonchalant.  
"MISA!" Senritsu exclaimed, getting red in the face.  
I was halfway out the doorway when Senritsu caught me this time.  
"You are staying!"  
"Let me go! I'm not doing whatever sick thing you're pulling!"  
"Its not like that! Misa was doing it on purpose!"  
"I don't fucking care!"  
"Thats too bad! You're staying because I need your opinion and I haven't touched one thing in your room for a week!" she said.  
Damn her.  
"Don't act like I owe you anything!"  
"You do too! I could clean your entire room!" she threatened.  
I let my grip on the door go. She fell backwards at the sudden release. She stood up and dusted off her skirt.  
"GO" she pointed behind her.  
I muttered curses, but she ignored them.  
"Okay Trina, what do you have?"  
Trina grinned and disappeared into a room. She came back out with various dresses.  
"You have to try them ALL on" she gushed.  
I was going to get sick on all this frill. I wanted to add blood and fire and tear up stuff as bad as and OCD person wants to fix creased paper or messed up books. Senritsu grabbed the top one and disappeared into the dressing room.  
A second later she came out. The dress was a pale blue. Underneath the breasts was wrapped around with ribbon, the top all creased and strapless, the rest cascaded down like water. She got OOh's and such from the other two but she looked straight at me.  
"So?" she asked.  
"What the hell are you? A fucking dolphin? Go cover your face in a shit blender and you'll make the part" I told her.  
Trina and Misa's jaws dropped.  
Dead serious, Senritsu replied "Thank you Agito".  
She grabbed the next dress and disappeared.  
This one was golden. It had a V-neck with thick straps, it cut low in the back, was bunched on the sides, and cut off about mid-thigh.  
Once again, ignoring the other girls comments, she looked at me.  
I sighed.  
"You look like a golden glitter glue bottle" I told her.  
I recieved death looks that I ignored.  
"Next one" Senritsu said.  
She dropped the blue one and grabbed the next dress.  
It went on like that for a while.  
Senritsu came out in a lavendar colored dress. The under layer was a lavendar and the top layer which was a bunch of mesh cut out in dress form of a bunch of flowers. It had thin straps and went past the knee.  
"Are you planning on being a grandma at your own funeral?" I asked.  
"Do you have to put down everything she puts on! She's stunning in these!" Misa yelled at me.  
I was wondering how long until she cracked. Before I could make the problem bigger, Senritsu spoke.  
"Misa, I invited him for a reason. I want his opinion. He doesn't care if he makes me cry. If I look like shit in a dress, he'll tell me. That's what I wanted. If I look like a grandma going to her own funeral, then I'm trying something else."  
"But they've all been bad so far according to him" she spat.  
I smirked.  
"Don't worry. He can make everything sound bad, so whatever sounds least terrible is pretty damn good" she said, grabbing another dress.  
Don't be so sure.  
The next one had a tiny, fluffy skirt that was various colors of purple and white. The top was a simple strapless corset.  
"You look like a sugarplum fairy" I snickered.  
Senritsu covered a smile.  
She grabbed the last dress of the stack.  
"Oh wait! Dear that dress shouldn't be in there" Trina apologized.  
"No I want to try it on" Senritsu replied.  
"O-okay" Trina said, glancing at me nervously.  
I saw before she went in that the dress was red. Red looked terrible with her. She came out.  
The dress was a chinese-type one. It was red golden buttons that were connected by a golden string all the way down to where it stopped, giving way to the skirt part. There was a slit up the side. It went pretty high. There were no sleeves, and top had a collar. The edges of everything on the dress was outlined in white.  
She was looking right at me. I could see it in her eyes though. She liked it. She wanted my opinion. I could crush the light though, and tell her she looked like a lobster. I could feel the death stares at me. The said, tell one bad thing and we will kill you. So I said my true opinion.  
"You look like a cocktail waitress" I said blandly.  
Senritsu smiled brightly.  
"Really?!"  
"A slutty one though" I added.  
"But I look like a cocktail waitress though right!?"  
"More like a lobster!"  
Senritsu danced around. Then she whirled around to Trina and Misa.  
"I want this one! This one!"  
"What about that orange one? You looked nice in that" Trina said weakly.  
"I don't want to look like a flourescent orange" Senritsu said, mouth puckering up on one side like she tasted something sour.  
Misa sighed.  
"Why do you value his opinion so much!?" she exclaimed.  
I'd like to know as well. I looked over at her. She gave us puzzled looks, like it was obvious.  
"Because he's Agito". Like that was explaination enough.  
"Whatever" Misa sighed.  
They paid for it and I looked outside. It was pouring rain again. The rain slid down the window. I envied the falling rain. It got one endless death-defying rush before it exploded and formed into others. Those others formed one big puddle. They were unified forever. And then they dried up and died.  
Its like you were independant, then forced to gather to survive, then dying in a battle you would never win. It was a fascinating thing. The rain could be fighting again and again, in one continuous cycle. It was futile every time though. I admired its determination.  
Yet the rain also reminded me of blood. There could be demons or angels fighting in the sky and as they fight, blood showers the earth. We live off their life source. That was fucking awesome though. I wanted to see real red blood rain though. Feel the stickiness of it, as it showers down...  
"Agito?"  
The voice pulls me from the blood outside. I realize my hand is on the window. I stuff it in my pocket and look at her. She looks outside.  
"I love the rain" she says dreamily.  
That's all it is to her. Water. H20. Hydration. Useless shit.  
"Sometimes I wonder if every rain drop is like a cast out person from their home. And they fall a long way until they hit the ground. They pool together, to try to survive, but they were never meant to live in a dry climate as ours. And so, they die." the entranced look on her face is so peaceful.  
"But that must sound stupid to you" she says snapping out of her trance.  
"Its blood" I say.  
"What?"  
"I never said anything" I walk out the door, leaving it at that.  
They drop me off at my house. When I walk in I smell the cigarettes and beer. Fuck. I slip off my tennis shoes, and walk up the stairs quietly. On the third step from the top, the stair creaks.  
. .Fuck, I cuss internally.  
I hear footsteps. I look up, putting on a bland expression. Kaito appears.  
"Where have you been?"  
He steps down the stairs crucially slow.  
"It was a long walk home".  
"Three hours of a walk huh?"  
I say nothing. He pauses on the stairs.  
"Where's Akito?" I finally say.  
"Not here" Kaito says.  
An anger at him lights up so fast and burns so bad, I want to throw him down the stairs and beat the truth out of him. I don't move.  
"Akira?"  
"He's occupied with problems at the Station. Now tell me Agito, why are you not at the station?"  
My anger is getting so bad my chest starts heaving. It hurts to breath. My vision unfocuses then snaps back, painfully clear. I hear whispers in my head.  
Go for the throat. A punch in the trachea will stun him. Shove him down the stairs after that.  
"Was I supposed to?"  
Kaito is slamming against the wall by the throat before I can blink, making the air whoosh out.  
"Think you're funny little shit?"  
I focus on the tiny bit of air I can swallow. He pushes harder and my throat's air is cut off. I hold back coughs, but my body's desperation for air is starting to overwhelm me.  
"You're slacking lately. You don't show up, you don't listen, you're developing quite an attitude. Such an ungrateful little brat" he spits.  
There is a black haze forming around my eyes vision. I can't hear his words very well. Pain blooms on the side of my face. I realize I've been smacked. His hand lets up a bit on my throat. I suck in a thin trail of air.  
"What do you have to say?"  
Kaito's words come in sharp and clear.  
"Why aren't you dead yet?" I spit, my anger letting the words slip.  
The all around pain doesn't register until I hit the halfway stair, hard. The rest of the wooden stairs are merciless as I tumble to the landing. I try to breathe, but my body is so stunned it does nothing for a few seconds. I can't even breathe. It hurts so bad when I do get air in. My head lolls to where Kaito is walking down the stairs.  
"Fuck you" I say weakly, but the venom is still there.  
Pain erupts in my leg, with a loud bang. I know what happened without looking. He shot me. Rubber bullets or not, they tear up my muscles, leaving them in knots and a nasty bruise.  
"I think you need a time-out" Kaito says holding the gun, pointed at my face.  
The last thing I see is the black hole in the barrel before it sucks me into it.

* * *

**~Cliffhanger! OOOOH, hahaha I'll update:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**~So I have updated! Sorry if there's grammar mistakes. When I copy and paste to fanfiction it spaces my words and kind of messes with the lettering I have no idea why though...~**

**Disclaimer: I am not Oh! Great. Wish I was, but sadly no.**

**~I need to write more. Almost at the end of how far I've written o.O~**

* * *

I wake up. I don't know my name. I don't know where or who I am. I am just here. I don't know who's navy blue sheets these are. I want to know who's white ceiling that is. I hear a sniff beside me.  
My memory comes flooding back. I blink. The pain invades me. I hurt all over. My leg throbs horribly. The light from my window hurts my head even worse as it pounds dully. I turn my head to look at who's beside me. Pain snaps through my neck.  
Its Senritsu.  
"Why the fuck are you here?" I ask blandly.  
She pins me with an unbelieving look.  
"Have you no idea what happened to you!?"  
"I know what happened, so why the fuck are you here?"  
"Agito, he knocked you out. This is abuse! How can you let this happen!?"  
"Why don't you stay the fuck out and mind your own business!"  
"It is my business!"  
"The fuck it is! You clean! That's it! So do your damn job and stop getting attached princess!"  
She sits back like I slapped her. Her eyes meet mine and I'm haunted by what I see there. Her eyes are flat, dull. The eyes of one who has seen too much. Her electric eyes so bright they looked like they glowed, have no life. I don't get it.  
"The door is on the other side of the room, not my face" I say coldly.  
She gets up, dead eyed, and leaves. She stops by the door.  
"I'm sorry"  
The door shuts quietly.  
The whisper was a heartbroken one. What is she blaming herself for what happened to me? Dumbass. But I know its deeper than that. I saw that blackness in her eyes. That rage that lurked underneath its depths. The black of sadness. Just like how me and Akito were tied together, I could see her standing on top of the blackness. Cuts covered her body, a bright red.  
I shove the thought out of my head. I focus on my body instead. I try to move my leg. It moves, but pain shreds up my thigh. I sit up. A wave of dizziness hits me and I almost fall back down. I grit my teeth against the pain, and get out of bed. I almost collapse.  
The door opens and Akito comes in. He leans against the wall and stares at the floor in silence. I struggle to the door. I pause to catch my breath. I've broken out in a cold sweat. I feel nauseuos and exhausted.  
"Why are we shoving her out of our lives?" Akito whispered.  
"High-class doesn't belong here!" I grit out before opening the door and going to the bathroom.  
The shower I take burns my skin to numbness. Its on straight hot water, no cold. Cuts and bruises are covering me, the one on my thigh, the worst. I figure I have a mild concussion. I get out of the shower. The movement is too much. I vomit in the toilet. My body won't stop trembling. I step out in the hallway, heading to my room. Someone comes up the stairs, but I pay no attention.  
"Jesus Agito, stop!" its Senritsu.  
"Go the fuck away" I force out.  
"I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, I am helping you" she comes over and slings my arm over her shoulder.  
I can't help it. I sag onto her, but also try to pull away. She keeps a grip on my arm and helps me into my room.  
"You don't have to fucking dress me too" I snap.  
"I was not even planning that you can dress yourself. I will be back up here in a second so you better hurry" she leaves the room.  
Cussing, I grab sweatpants and a white T-shirt.  
Why the hell does this dumb bitch keep helping me? Its so fucking annoying. Doesn't she have anything else better to do? Dumbass.  
She walks back in without a word.  
"What the hell? What if I was getting dressed!?"  
"That's just too bad isn't it? Good thing you weren't getting dressed" she walks over and hands me a glass of water and some pills.  
"What's this shit?"  
"This," she holds up the water, "is called water. You drink it. And these are pills to make the swelling and pain go away."  
"Why the hell should I believe you?"  
She throws her hands up in exasperation.  
"When will you understand!? I'm not out to kill you dammit! I want you better! Not everyone in this world is trying to kill you Agito! These pills are to help! Not drug you, or make you pass out! HELP! This is just water! The basic and best thing to drink! Water! Not poisonous or dangerous! Now take your goddamn medicine or I swear to God I will force it down you!" she snaps.  
I say nothing. I take the medicine when she offers it to me, but I toss it across the floor.  
"I don't need medication to help me" I brush off.  
Cold water douses my head as she empties the glass's contents on my head. Looking straight at me, she throws the glass on the floor. It shatters all across the floor. Shards of glass cut her legs and one gets me in the cheek. Our eye contact never wavers.  
"What? You think because you clean and broke a glass, and I don't yell at you half the time that you're my friend? You think some high-class princess like you could ever fit in with me? You think your better huh?" I jeer.  
She blinks at me. Its that look again. The pale eyed one.  
"Is that what you think?" she asks softly.  
"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep? You ruined my sheets" I complain.  
"My mother was a drug addict. I never knew my dad. She married my step father. He takes care of me, and just happens to have money. You wanna know where I was born? In a whore house! I was sick as a child! I had no parents! My mom died a year ago! She overdosed in our bathroom! I found her dead! And you wanna know the worst part!? She never loved me! She told me how much she hated me all the time! She beat me and everything Agito! I am NO high-class person! I was born in trash from trash! Don't you dare call me a princess!" her voice was screaming at the end.  
"And whether you like it or not, I'm sticking around. You are my friend whether you want that or no understand! Now I'm getting more aspirin and you're taking it dammit!" her voice was more controlled at the end.  
"I didn't want your fucking life story" I grumble.  
"Well that's just too fucking bad now isn't it?" she says sweetly.  
She slams the door on the way out.  
I hear her words echoing in my head.  
And you want to know the worst part!? She never loved me!  
I was trash born in trash from trash!  
That's the thing. She wasn't trash. She was just like me actually. And I certainly wasn't trash.  
The door opens and she walks in.  
"Ouch! Dammit I forgot I broke the goddamn glass. Now my legs are cut up. Thanks asshole" she grumbles.  
"Your the dumbass who broke it" I point out.  
"Shutup"  
"You shutup bitch"  
"Don't tell me what to do asshole"  
"Fuck you whore"  
"Fuck off dick"  
"Getting quite the cusser over there aren't we princess?"  
She gives me a black look.  
"Don't call me that"  
"Your majesty"  
"Agi-kun knock it off"  
I give her a dark look.  
"Bitch don't start"  
She grins triumphantly. She gives me the medicine which she makes sure I take. Which I emphasize the sure. She leaves, taking the glass with her, promising a broom and dry sheets. I get new clothes. A navy blue T-shirt with a band on it and black pants. She sweeps the hardwood floor of mine and tosses me the sheets. I put them on quickly, just wanting to make the headache go away and sleep. She leaves again, shutting the door. I laid down, and blacked out within seconds.

Senritsu  
As soon as I shut the door to Agito's room I breathe out a long sigh of relief. To be honest I wasn't planning on sharing my life story with him either, it kind of just spilled out and happened to make him take the goddamn medicine. The re-cap of my life dug up unwanted memories and images.  
Like my mother on the tile floor when I found her. I don't remember what happened that day, or why I bothered going in the bathroom. I don't know why I didn't check to make sure she was alive. I just called my step-dad and told him she was dead. That was it.

Agito  
I wake up to blackness. I lay there for a few seconds before I shoot straight up.  
Why the hell am I still here!? If I don't get to the fucking station Kaito will nail me to the goddamn wall!  
I step out of bed. My headache's mostly gone, left by a dull pounding. I can stand on my leg, but it still aches. That's gonna be a real fucking pain when I actually have to fight someone. I pull on my AT's and leave the house. By the time I do get to the station, I've got a well formed cramp in my thigh.  
Thanks a fucking lot Kaito, you bastard.

* * *

**~Hmmm, short chapter I know. Give me a chance to update on my story and I'll post longer ones though. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I haven't posted in a while cause I really haven't decided if I want to end my story or not so thats why I haven't updated in a while.**

* * *

I walk in the station and scan my card through the slot and walk into the back room. I see Akito in the corner surrounded by doctors. Immediately, anger surges up at what they could be forcing him to do. I walk over, and Akito notices me, perking up.

"Hi Agito" he says happily.

The doctors get really nervous as I walk over. They should be anyways. Last time they pissed me off, I destroyed half of their equipment and beat the shit out of them. Why? They wanted Akito to ride AT's. I don't care if it was a suggestion or not, it pissed me off. I rode AT's for him, and that was it.

"Here Agito. Its their latest model of F.A.N.G's AT's. I already tuned them, but I want you to try them out. I'm assuming the ones you have are already starting to break" Akito says as he gives me my new pair of AT's

"Yeah, I noticed on the way here. They were going to crack soon. Its about time these fucktards got something new" I comment as I switch the AT's out.

"Um, Agito-kun, we'd like to moniter your synchronicity rate with the new AT's for our next model" a lady asks.

I was going to say no, cause I felt like shit and didn't like her, but I saw Akito grin happily at me.  
Damn him. He always pulls this shit.

"Whatever" I mumble.

It apparently made the doctor's day because they all began shouting orders and pulled me over to their stupid training area. This was where Akito had trained, and later on showed me how to ride. The place was apparently fixed up considering my last time here, I had ripped up the metal paneling around the area.  
The place was like a giant box match, until they opened the far hatch. If you went through it was a maze of tunnels and such. They slapped on random patches that sent transmissions of vitals, and whatever other shit they monitered. The remaining doctors left the area, closing the main door behind them, leaving me with my hands in my pockets.

"Okay Agito, as soon as the door opens go ahead and go through. Come out at exit C-456" the loudspeaker echoed.

"Fuck, why the hell do I have to go the long way?"

The door began to open. I wasn't leaving until I got the answer. They seemed to realize this as well.

"We could do a series of small tests instead" the lady suggested.

"Bitch" I commented.

I pushed down on the AT's and let them pull me through the door. I knew all the tunnels and took the one on the right inside. I left pieces of my road along the walls to make sure I was going the right way and those bastards didn't pull any stupid shit like switching up the tunnels on me.  
As I took the next tunnel, I noticed something that made me stop. The AT's made a smooth stop, not grinding across the floor like the others. I wondered if it was because they actually improved something or I hadn't been going so fast. Probably the latter. I looked closer at what had made me stop. There was no doubt about it. Those assholes had switched up the tunnels and that mark on the walls was one I made earlier.

"Fuckers" I muttered.

I turned back the way I went, cruising along, not even bothering to go fast. They wanted to hinder me like this, fine. I'd fuck with their operation. I reached up on my shoulder and tore off one of the patches. Thin trails of blood leaked down my arm, leaving tiny droplets behind me. The patches inserted damn needles in my arm and they bled when you pulled them off.

"Agito, put the patch back on" the mechanic voice went off again.

"Fuck you" I responded.

"Agito, if you don't put the patch on, we'll have to send someone in to stick it back in" the voice repeated.

"Go ahead and fucking try" I retorted.

Way back behind me, I heard the door open. I wasn't concerned until I heard who they brought in. Now that pissed me off. I pushed down on my AT's shooting down the tunnel.

"Hurry and find him! We need this data!" I heard a voice shout.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm looking, damn." the other voice responded.

It was Lind. I wasn't afraid of that fucker, I hated him. Not to mention I wasn't in the mood to fight. When the hell did he get here anyways? Asshole. He shouldn't have been here for another hour. What time was it anyways?

"Hey Agito, where are you going?" Lind called out much closer this time.

Fuck him. Those goddamn Over-Cross Twinkle Eye shit was going to piss me off. Goddamn Brain Chargers. I realized something as I got closer down into the tunnels. I stopped and put my hand against the tunnel wall. Yeah, it wasn't far from here. The Tropaiom Tower. Why the hell was it so close? And how the fuck did these tunnels get so near it. Something was wrong here.

"What'cha looking at?" Lind asked, behind me.

I turned my head over my shoulder.

"Just what the hell are you running around after me for?"

"It looked interesting, and I was bored. Besides pinning you down is always fun" Lind grinned.

He jumped back as I threw a fang at him.

"Fuck off" I told him.

"No can do little brother" he said.

He once again had to dodge my series of attacks I threw at him.

"Here's an idea. First person back to the main door without killing anyone in here and doesn't get hit by a fang wins" Lind grinned.

"That's the stupidest fucking idea I've ever heard" I snapped.

His response was to throw one of his fangs at me. I reappeared about twenty feet away within not even a second. Luckily, Lind hadn't guessed where I'd reappear and hadn't managed to turn the fang towards me in time.

"You missed fucker" I jeered as I threw a fang at him and vanished down the hall.

Lind followed, laughing the entire way like some dumbass. What I really hated about this was that he was pretty much cruising when it came to this. He didn't take it seriously. Annoying, considering it was his idea in the first place. He threw another fang at me, and I flipped over the doctor without thinking about it. The fang landed about a yard from the doctor, but the backlash from it hit him. He looked like a rag doll when he flew through the air.

"What the fuck Lind? We said no killing people!" I yelled.

"He's not dead dammit! I hope" he muttered under his breath.

"Dumbass!" I yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lind yelled.

"Holy shit I think I actually did kill him" Lind sounded a bit suprised.

Yes, only mildly suprised that one man not accustomed to AT power couldn't stand the backlash of an over level 360 rider's backlash from a fang which only landed a yard from him. Suprising.

"He better not be dead dammit cause if I get blamed for your goddamn ignorance I swear this time I will gouge your fucking eyes out with a fucking knife!" I threatened.

"Oh wait, I felt a pulse. Nevermind he's good" Lind said.

Really, his unbeleviable fucktardedness was off the fucking charts.

"Why don't you ask a doctor, oh wait, you killed him" I said snidely.

"Fuck you" Lind said.

I left him to care for the doctor as I headed back to the main door. The people let us through, the ambulance already there. Lind had dragged the doctor all the way back and then proceeded to toss him on the stretcher, not too concerned over the man's life.

"So what happened?" Akira asked.

"When the fuck did you get here?" I retorted.

"Someone's in a great mood" he said dryly.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I responded.

I was in nothing near a good mood. In fact, my leg was giving me cramps that leaked up my leg, and my headache returned. To make matters better, it was raining. I had found out that this model couldn't run in water and Akito couldn't tune it to do that either. After all, you can't tune something to work in something it was never meant to.

"When the fuck can I go home?" I grumbled.

"I'd go now. You've been here for four hours actually" Akira said.

Longer than I thought.

"Whatever" I said, leaving already.

* * *

When I got outside, it was only a small drizzle. Nothing major, but apparently the piece of shit ATs I had on couldn't even run in this. I had grabbed my previous pair (luckily they could run in water), since I had no tennis shoes. Exhaustion ate at me, and I had school tomorrow. I really hated going considering everything they taught there I already knew. Such were the perks of having nothing but textbooks back when I was younger.  
The water sprayed behind me in a straight streak, considering I wasn't in the mood to push myself too far in this. For some reason, I found myself taking a detour on the way back to the house. I stopped on top of a building. Why was I even here? And then I saw the reason. I hadn't been really caring on where I went and had simply left it to my instincts to take me home. Instead it took me to my prey. In the distance was a rider. Even with my good eyesight, I couldn't see her very well. Yes, it was the long haired rider. I felt one of my crazy smiles pull up on my face. Right before I went after her though, I saw noticed the way she was running. And then I realized that it was no normal cruise, it was actually an F-class Dash match.

_What the hell is fucking wrong with you!? Do you have any reason to care about some shitty F-class rider?! Why don't you actually turn in someone at least remotely useful?!_

That goddamn voice was getting annoying. I turned around and headed back the way I came. As soon as I returned, I went to my room and tore apart my ATs. Buried deep within the complex machinery inside, I found one tiny screw with the slightest dabble of rust on it.  
That fucking piece of rust was the reason why my ATs felt weird and was knocking off the normal beat I was used to. I got up and opened my closet. In it was boxes. Boxes and boxes and boxes, made of normal cardboard, all stacked up and neat.

_Goddammit Senritsu how the fuck am I supposed to find anything?_

I used to have AT parts all across the room and hanging from the ceiling. Everything had its place and I knew where everything I needed or wanted was. Then the OCD freak came in and boxed everything.  
Now my fucking room was bare and empty. I hated it to be honest. I missed the comfort of the ATs I had disassembled and tore apart, scraps from battles, shit I had won in Parts Wars, stuff I had from Tool Toul Too, and wherever else I managed to pick shit up.  
I almost laughed aloud at that thought. Comfort? What the fuck? I had no need for comfort. The only thing I wanted from life was pain and the ability to inflict pain. ATs were my sole existence and nothing else mattered. Unfortunately comfort wasn't associated with ATs.


	12. Chapter 12

_Senritsu_  
The hot cocoa in my hands warmed my numb fingers. I breathed in its scent as I brought it close to my face.

"You still have a long way to go" the boy across from me said.

I gave him a dissatisfied look for interrupting my hot cocoa session.

"I know" I said simply.

Silence went on between us, finally I said something.

"So tell me, Takashi, what road do you ride?" I asked.

"That's a pretty personal question" he commented.  
I rolled her eyes.

"I hear your getting pretty popular in the A.T. world" he commented.

"Oh you mean that vacant position everyone's talking about?" I said offhandedly.

"Its true you know, the position. It was almost forgotten. After all, most of the regalias but eight disappeared. Luckily, the positions weren't forgotten. Seems like the Sonia Road isn't the only one to have a queen" Takashi smirked.

I stared down at the warm brown liquid in between my hands.

"Yeah, but I'm just F-class. How can they possibly expect me to be, to be..."

I couldn't say that word. I couldn't. What was some F-class newbie doing at the king level of A-class. Ridiculous.

"Yeah well its not every day a girl faces down a team with five people by herself and wins the Parts War. Not to mention, has the most ridiculous strength. Rumour has it that you outran the Fang King" Takashi said.

I froze. If I outrode the Fang King then...That presence was...No way.

"That was Agito" I whispered.

"Hm? Yeah Agito Wanijima. He's the current Fang King" Takashi said, not noticing my shock.

That meant Agito knew. He had too. There was no way he had chased me that one time I had seen him and he didn't know it was me. My hair was a dead giveaway. How come this had just occured to me? Stupid, stupid me.

Then why hadn't he turned me in? Not out of sympathy that was for sure. Maybe he wasn't entirely sure it was me, or he just couldn't find me. Yet that day when Kaito came to the house he told me to stay upstairs.

"So I'd watch out though, he might come after you" Takashi warned.

I let out a short laugh. That was an undertsatement. Agito had to be toying with me. There was something wrong with this equation. Although it did kind of piss me off.

"Hey you okay?" Takashi waved a hand in my face.

"Huh? Yeah. Thanks for the challenge earlier" I said fake smiling.

We said our goodbyes and left. Agito was still on my mind, but it didn't take long before the thrill of AT riding and the wind to push all my worries away. I felt myself melt into the normal tricks I pulled mid-air and fast speed.

I was glad Takashi had a mock F-class dash with me, it helped out majorly. Even though it wasn't serious, it was nice to have a friendly match with someone. I jumped onto the building and stopped. For a second, I just sat there, letting the air blow, putting ripples in puddles on top of the building. I felt a song come to me. Without even thinking about it, I began to sing.

_Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo_  
_Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai_  
_Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoriboche de_  
_Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?_  
_Todokanai kotobawa chuu o mau_  
_Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau_  
_Kanawanu negaigoto o_  
_Hanasanaide _  
_Gyutto te o nigitte ita_  
_Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte_  
_Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute_  
_Yasashikatta_

I ended the song only after the first refrain.

"How long have you known?" I asked without turning around.

"Well aren't you quite the trickster", the way he said it made me mad.

"Don't call me names. I can't believe it took you this long" I replied shortly.

"Who said I didn't know already?"

I whirled around.

"Then why!? Why didn't you do anything!? Why didn't you say anything!?" I yelled.

He regarded me levelly.

"Don't just stand there! Say something!" I snapped.

He was leaning on the water tower's support legs in shadow. He tipped his head back slightly, making me lose sight of the rest of his face.

"Guess you get to take a trip downtown then huh?" was all he said.

My first thought was, _I can't go there. If I go there and they call my dad, he will be devastated I got in trouble with the police._

"Not if I beat you" I said the words almost immediately.

He picked his head off the beam and laughed.

"You think you can beat me? I'm the Fang King. All you are is some shitty F-class rider" he smirked.

It happened to me in gym all of the time. I would be running and one of my ankles would pop. It would hurt so bad I almost fell over. I soon learned that a similar thing happened to the riders of the Sonia Road. Nitrogen bubbles got in your joints, expanding them and stretching them, creating the ability for more flexibility and speed.

I heard the constant tick in Agito's AT's shift just the slightest bit. I immediately went to the side, narrowly avoiding him. He turned faster than I thought he would, and right before he grabbed me, I dropped off the ledge of the building. It would tear up my AT's but I slid down the side of the building using the side of my wheels. I jumped off near the bottom.

My speed had improved, but unfortunately Agito did have potential for the Flame Road. He was ultimately faster than me. Possibly. With my road combining the Sonia and Sky Road, I had a slight possibility of outrunning him. But I didn't want to outrun him, I wanted to fight him.

I flipped over a fence. I felt my spine twist and pop. The pain that arched up my body almost made me land wrong. I had a bit of the edge here, but not alot. I could hear Agito's shadow behind me, creeping up and giving me chills. I turned fast and went down an alleyway. I jumped over boxes and trash cans making sure to knock some of them down.

I felt the wave of energy surging behind me and at last second jumped onto a fire escape. A Leviathon fang went through right were I was. I wasted no time jumping up and down other various fire escapes. I crossed across the two buildings.

I smacked my AT's together so the wheels stopped. Keeping my legs together and bunched up, I ran my hands under my wheels, causing them to spin. I flipped in mid-air, sending back to Agito a Cursory Blade. It was a thorn I threw back in a cirular motion. I wasted no time in checking behind me as I emerged from the alleyway.

I looked down to see my AT's were still in the process of changing. If one thing sucked about this, it was that they took forever to charge up. The dark, violet slashes on my AT's were curling and turning into vines that wrapped around the base of the black AT itself. I could feel myself getting lighter, little by little. The bottoms of my AT's were activating the vents inside it. I could feel the thorns start to uncurl inside of my AT's to wrap up my legs.

I was panting slightly. I stopped on top of another building. I looked behind me to see nothing. Frowning, I took one step forward...and was blown off the building by an explosion behind me. It took me a second to come to my senses, and when I did, I twisted in the air.

The thorns emerging from my AT's and wrapping around my legs reached out and swung back up the building using a fire escape. It shot me above the building. Holding one leg above the other, I pressed the button on the tip of the bottom of my AT.  
The wheels collapsed on the AT and the vents appeared. The thorns uncurled from the inside, and wrapping around my legs, crackling with electricity. I couldn't use a heat mirage to trick Agito so I settled for another type of illusion.

It was still something I had just recently installed in my AT's, but I was still going to try. As gravity grabbed onto me to pull me back, I charged up the electricity around me. I sent it off as a shockwave, creating an illusion of another me.

I landed and went behind Agito as he wasted no time attacking the mirage. The mirage almost immediately disappeared as he engaged in a fight with it. He spun around to attack me when he realized that he was tricked. Too late, I had swung my leg up and got him across the face. I thought he was going to fall, but he stayed standing.

I saw him push down on his AT's and heard the ticking inside them shift a little faster. He was immediately in front of me, giving me no time to attack. The kick to the stomach hurt, but I was forced to push on. He twisted throwing the hooks attatched to him at my face. I flipped backwards, but they skimmed the back of my thigh. I felt my skin break and a little trickle of blood run down the back of my leg.

I was only wearing shorts unfortunately. My shirt started with a mesh one underneath, a cut off tank top, and then a shirt that was shorter than the tank top. Not my most prefferable choice for a battle, but I had not choice.

"Looks like I got first blood" Agito rasped.

He seemed so changed. Normally he was mellow or really pissed off. Here, right now, he seemed rogue and wild, untamed and bloodthirsty. It was almost a shock.

_You've always known he was an animal first, human second_.

Yes, that was right. Akito had told me how Agito rode for him. He rode the Fang Road for him. He was the king of the road and honestly that was also nicknamed King of the Beasts. To be an animal first and human second was only reasonable. It explained why he was enjoying himself so much at this moment.

"I believe that a little blood won't stop me. Sorry Agito, you have to do better than a scratch" I said sweetly.

He came forward quickly. I blocked his side kick with my forearm. It hurt so much more than I thought it would. The pain that resounded in my arm brought tears to my eyes. He came back at me. I wouldn't have enough time to flip and send any thorns at him. Nor was I able to conjure up any electricity at this moment. Well shit. I did what first came to mind. I dropped down and dodged his move. My AT's pushed me to the side but one of the hooks cut off a little bit of my hair. I stood frozen for a second as I watched the hairs drift down.

I stood, rage boiling in my stomach. I may hate my mother, but my hair was all I had left of her. Everything else was gone. How dare he ruin what precious thing I had left of her. I felt the gears in my AT stop running the electricity through them briefly. As soon as it started up again, I threw a fang at him. It wasn't a fang exactly though. As much as I tried, I couldn't duplicate the ability to throw a fang and have it synchronize with the thorns in the AT. Probably because they were total opposites, but I was still irritated.

It was a thorn I was able to bend and stretch thrown like a fang. It was called Bloody Thorn. It held all of the backlash of a thorn and had the force of a wind attack. I couldn't muster enough energy to add electricity to the attack though. The sudden stop and release of the electricity charged up in my AT was something I could only do rarely.

Not only did throwing a Bloody Thorn tear up my hips and knees, the stop and overcharge burned out pieces of my AT's. I had only three back up pieces of a certain type of rock I required to keep the energy from exploding my AT's. The rock though immediately crumbled to black dust after one Bloody Thorn though.

The Bloody Thorn had thrown Agito backwards and I knew he wasn't expecting that. Unfortunately, because my hair was covering my eyes at the time, I had been off my mark and it had cut Agito from the left side of his hip to the middle of his chest. I put my hair in a ponytail with an elastic band I had on my wrist.

"Looks like I've drawn the most blood Agi-kun. And trust me, I won't miss my mark next time" I said sweetly.

He growled at me.

"Bitch, you tore my shirt".

"You cut my hair!"

"Its just hair" he snorted.

"And that's just a shirt" I sent back.

I could hear the sound of my own AT's following with a slight crunching noise. It was from the crumbling rock inside. It would clog up the vents I had that kept me just the slightest bit off the ground. The vents made my steps lighter and quicker.

We went back at each other again. A hook came slicing towards my face and as I flipped back to avoid it, I tried hooking my foot under his chin. He dodged it and came at me. If I blocked his attack with my arms his AT's would shred them to pieces, if it hit me, I was done for, and I had no time to dodge either.  
I was forced to flip back again. The burst from the vents on the bottom of my feet flipped me back, and I crossed my ankles. Before I landed, I sent a Crossed Spike at him. He responded by throwing a Leviathon Fang at it. The attacks clashed together with a huge snap of light.

I could hear my AT's gears shift inside. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold up much longer and my AT's weren't meant to be put in battle just yet. I hadn't finished modifications to them yet. I could see my thorns bending back by the slightest. I cursed under my breath. It must've not been strong enough by a hair.

The strength needed to send that thorn attack came from my ankles. They were sore and ached from the pain of them popping. I couldn't move from here and I knew the strength of that fang would knock me off the building. So when it came back and I flew off the building once again, I wasn't surprised.

At first I didn't want to move. I let myself fall. If I hit the water running in the river by this building at this speed, it would knock me out. The wind whooshing around me was so cool and comforting. Why am I fighting him? I'm going to lose. This fight it is pointless. But. But. I couldn't lose. I had to prove I could do this. I had to do this for me.

I opened my eyes. I turned and faced the water. Right before I hit the water I activated the full mode of my vents. Like I said, they took a while to activate fully. The vents blew extremely hot air out merging with the hot water on the top. It blew me up. I raced down the river, using the warm air to keep me afloat.

I spun around the other way and headed back towards the building. I let the vents spew one more blast of hot air. I shot into the air and once again, I snapped my AT's together. The wheels stopped spinning. I spun the wheels with my hands and flipped backwards.

The Cursory Blade spun his way like a circling scythe. He was once again forced to throw a fang at it. It wasn't a Leviathon though. I was a bit impressed he could see the fangs considering the were only visible through slight distortions in the air.

I landed on the building panting. I could see the black haze cloud around my vision. My legs were slightly shaking. My hips ached and ankles throbbed. My knees were keeping up the steady weak feeling like I might drop at any second. Pain arched up my body, an aftereffect from the fangs I'd taken.

This time the two attacks stood there, neither of them bending. A high pitched whine started up and grew louder. Right before I covered my ears, they exploded in all directions.

I blinked the white light out of my eyes. I sat up. I felt something wet on my face. My nose was bleeding. I had a split lip. I tried to get up and realized I couldn't. I saw Agito across from me, getting up too.

I could hear his AT's going _tock, tock, tick, tink, tink, tick, tock, tink._ That certain pattern I could tell meant that if his AT's took another wave like my Bloody Thorn, they would be out. The problem was standing up.  
I rolled onto my one knee. Slowly I stood up. I prepared myself. What I wasn't expecting was Agito to launch another fang at me. In desperation, I threw the Bloody Thorn. They clashed together, the white light blinding me again. I couldn't believe Agito could keep up so many Leviathon Fangs. I could barely hear Agito's AT's now. It just went, clink...clink...clock. Not good.

I felt myself collapse to the ground. My legs felt poisoned the way they had given out so fast. Pain sat on them like a fast activating high pitched whine started up again. As it got louder, I stood up. The blast came as a shockwave again, but I stood my ground. When it was over I felt myself sway back and forth. Agito was panting, but was still standing.

"I guess you won huh?" I joked.

He looked over at me. I felt the world suddenly start moving around so fast, that when I landed in someone's arms I realized I had fallen forward. The person swung me up bridal style.

"Jesus Agito, did you have to tear her up?" a familiar voice said.

"What the fuck? She was the one who cut my shirt!"

"He cut my hair" I mumbled.

The voice laughed. I opened my eyes a crack. The person carrying me was Akira. Why was Akira here? This guy... Akira was like my right hand man. Always helping me out.

"Still I can feel her thighs already swelling up. Just what on earth were you guys doing? Everyone was talking about bright lights and some AT battle. They said they thought you were battling, but didn't know who the other one was. Claimed it was some new king" Akira said.

"King? Like hell. She fell off the building twice."

"Who is this anyway you were fighting?"

"Are you stupid? Its our maid genuis."

"What!? How long has she been riding AT's?"

"I had a suspicion and turns out I was right. She got into it with me though."

"Are you sure she's okay?!"

"Of course she is! She cut my shirt didn't she!?"

"Is she the rumoured one of the Whisper Queen?"

"Yeah but I don't know what they saw in her."

"Stop pouting. I saw that last attack before I got here. That Bloody Thorn actually matched your Leviathon's Fang. That's a feat only a King could pull off".

"Whatever. So what do you plan on doing with her?"

"I'm taking her home. Do you know where she lives?"

"Why the hell would I know where she lives!?"

"I do. I'll take her home" a new voice said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Agito snapped.

"I'm Takashi, her friend."

"Its fine" I muttered.

"If you say so.." Akira said.

They passed me off and I felt Takashi jump off the building. I wasn't sure if I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, I was in my room being laid down.

"Thanks Takashi."

"Yeah.."

I turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you fight him? Agito Wanijima I mean."

"Because he threatened me and I had to prove a point".

"You could've been killed!"

"Thanks for the support".

"Whatever".

"Wait". I said, but he was gone.


End file.
